


Of Love and Loyalty

by acciojd



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Hurt Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Protective Simon Snow, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, The Mage (Simon Snow) is an Asshole, The Mage is Evil, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciojd/pseuds/acciojd
Summary: Canon Divergence where Baz and Simon call a truce, kiss and have their confessions.... and then go back to Watford.Meanwhile the Mage confirms that Baz is a vampire and goes after him. Simon learns that the mage isn't the good guy that Simon thought he was. Penny is of course along for the ride to save the day and keep Simon from getting himself killedBasically an excuse for me to write some hurt Baz and protective Simon, which is my favorite.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Of Love and Loyalty

**_Of Love and Loyalty_ **

**_By AccioJD_ **

****

**SIMON**

Since we got back to Watford, the entire dynamic of my relationship with Baz has changed. I absolutely like things better this way, of course. Getting on with Baz was enjoyable even just under the guise of a truce. Then there was the whole vampire revelation, which of course got overshadowed by the whole ‘Baz’s gay’ and then ‘Baz is into me’ revelation. But even before I knew that, it was just nicer to be around him. He’s smart, smarter than Penny even, funny, and yes, fit as fuck.

I get to kiss him now. That has been really great. Oh, and Penny and Baz got on like a house on fire. That has been great too.

But, while I absolutely like things better this way, it is also a lot more complicated now. Once we solve the mystery of Natasha Pitch’s death, what happens next?

I wouldn’t be expected to actually fight Baz, could I? Not that I think I ever really wanted to, even before I kissed him, but it was no secret that there was a war brewing between the old families and the Mage. I was the mage’s heir after all, and he was the ‘Pitch Boy’ as the Mage called him. We were expected to fight on opposing sides. He would never abandon his family. And the Mage is the closest thing to a father I have.

Forgetting Baz for a second, what about the other Grimm’s? I had Christmas dinner with them. They were kind to me. Even Baz’s father was alright. His step-mum was downright lovely, and the children were just that: children. How could I fight them? It was laughable.

I would just have to convince the Mage that they were not the enemy. We would have to learn to work with them. I am not going to kill Baz Pitch anymore than I’m going to kill his kid siblings. I’m not a murderer and Baz is not a monster.

I turned to Baz, who was diligently making notes about the humdrum on Penny’s white board.

“Baz” I said, and he glanced over to me.

“Snow.” He replied when I had obviously been staring for too long.

“Baz… I’m not going to kill you.” His eyes went comically wide, and I realized that revelation probably did not make sense now that we were supposed to be boyfriends.

“Cheers, Snow.” He said, after a few minutes, giving me a strange look. I felt my words slipping away, but I decided to give it a go regardless.

“I mean, there isn’t going to be a battle between the Mage and the old families. Or if there is, I am not fighting in it. I won’t hurt you. I won’t hurt your family.” I was glad I was able to get it out, even though it probably seemed to him I was bringing this up randomly.

Baz put down the white board marker he was using and looked back over towards me. He took a deep breath before responding. “That’s…. that’s good, Simon.” He seemed uncharacteristically short of words.

“Don’t you have something to say back?” I pushed. I wanted to hear from him that he would not fight me either. No matter what.

To my surprise he barked out a short laugh. It did not sound amused though, if anything he sounded a bit irritated.

“I was never going to kill you, Snow.” He said, sharply.

“But…” I started.

“Simon” He started, before stopping and taking a deep breath. Then he started again. “Simon. I have loved you for a very long time. I didn’t realize it then, but I loved you from when the crucible first drew us together. Since I first saw you with that stupid red ball and dirty jeans. I loved you through everything. Killing you was never going to be an option for me”

I felt a bit overwhelmed by his confession. I had spent years, actual years, thinking he was plotting how he was going to kill me (assuming the humdrum didn’t get me first). This meant he never was, that it was all in my head. Penny was right.

“What were you going…” I started.

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come to it, honestly. I didn’t like to think about it. I just know I would never have killed you.” He said, and turned back to the white board, ending the discussion abruptly.

Before I had a change to reply, a small bird flew in through our open window and dropped a note into my hands. There was no greeting, no ‘ Happy Christmas, how was your holiday?’ just the message:

**Come to my office with haste.**

Baz came over and looked at the note and frowned.

“Can’t he text you? Bird’s are a bit theatrical, are they not?”

“I’ll meet you here before dinner.” I said, before grabbing my wand and turning towards the door. Baz looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it.

I know he thinks the Mage was the one who kidnapped him, but I still don’t see how that could be possible. Besides, it’s not like the Numpties told him who put them up to it.

The Mage is the closest thing to a father I have ever had. If he needs me, I’ll be there for him.

I smiled at Baz before leaving. He looked a little sad, but he smiled back. I tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that was starting to form in the pit of my stomach.

**BAZ**

I went back to my notes after Simon left. Bunce had managed to make some copies of the graphs and charts in her father’s office, and I was trying to find some patterns connecting the holes. My gut knew there was a connection to Simon. I was determined to figure it out. If we could figure out how the holes came to be, and why the humdrum chose to show up when he did, we could figure out how to protect Simon from it.

I was working when I heard a sharp knock at the door. It startled me out of the study zone I was in. It could not have been that much time since Simon left, and he would not knock anyway.

Maybe it was Bunce.

Before I could even get up to answer the door, it burst open. I slipped my wand out immediately. Our door should not just open to anybody. There were some serious spells protecting the room from anyone other than Snow or me from entering.

Bunce walked in first. Unfortunately, it was the older brother, and not Penelope. He was with three other men. The Mages men. I don’t know what this was about, but it couldn’t be a good thing.

“Pitch.” Premal Bunce.

“Gentleman. To what do I owe the pleasure.” I asked, wand still out facing them. I maybe had a chance with two, but with four men, all fully trained mages, I was hopelessly outnumbered.

“The mage wants your brought in.”

“Couldn’t send me a bird?” I quipped.

I knew none of this was a good thing, but then Premal casted. “ **every cloud has a silver lining”** while one of his buddies cast “ **invisible threads are the strongest ties.”**

Premal’s spell caused long ropes of silver to line the surface of every edge in our room, and the second spell caused them to wrap themselves around my ankles and wrists. To my absolute terror, one snaked itself around my neck.

 _They know_. I thought in horror. It could not be coincidence they were using silver. Did Simon sell me out to the Mage right away? Give him the proof that he finally needed?

No. I really didn’t think Simon would do that, but it didn’t change the fact that they knew.

I fell to the ground with a groan. The silver hurt like hell. I barely noticed when on of the men kicked my wand away. I did notice when he bent over me and tied a crucifix around my neck.

It was absolute agony. I was dizzy with pain, I felt close to blacking out.

Premal knelt over me next. He had a cloth in his hand. I couldn’t help the whimper that came out as he reached toward me.

Then the cloth was on my face, it was clearly doused in a potion of some kind. It smelled sweet and went right to my head. My arms and legs felt heavy. I couldn’t move them at all. I couldn’t even try and break the chains anymore. The world went dark. I let myself go, it was almost relief not to be in pain.

My last thought was the same name on mind that is always there.

_Simon_

Then there was nothing.

**SIMON**

I got to the Mage’s office pretty quickly. I just wanted to get the meeting over and get back to Baz _. I have loved you for a very long time_. He loved me. I couldn’t quite fathom what that meant. I knew I didn’t love him yet, but I really wanted too and I really think I could learn too.

I knocked at the door to the Mage’s office and waited a second before I heard is sharp “come in.”

He looked up when I walked in and shot to his feet. “Simon! My boy. How was your holiday?” He said, walking over and putting his arm around me. Before I could answer he continued. “I’ve got news of course, that’s why I need to see you. Sit, please.” He said, guiding me towards a seat.

“The Humdrum?” I asked. I could feel the excitement edge back into my voice. For a happy moment, I wondered if he would send me on another mission. I wonder if I could take Baz along this time.

“No..” the Mage said, leaning toward me with a conspiratorial grin.

He waited a beat before he continued.

“The pitch boy. I’ve confirmed he is a vampire.”

“NO.” I said, flexibly, not even knowing what I was denying. I felt my heart drop down to my stomach. The mage ignored my tone and what I’m sure was a look of sheer terror on my face.

“Yes. I know, I know, you’ve been telling me that for years. But I’ve finally got proof. My men are getting him now. He will be brought before the coven. In the past they would strike his name and take his fangs, but with your testimony about all the times he has tried kill you. I’m sure we can have him executed for treason.”

Breathing was getting hard. I could feel adrenaline causing my hands to shake. The smell of smoke. I was leaking magic.

The smell must have caught the Mage’s attention.

“Calm down Simon, control yourself.” He said sharply. I tried to zone out his words and I started to count my breaths the way Penny would tell me to do. The Mage was still talking about how right I was and how this would be the end of the Pitch line and without Natasha’s son at the helm, he was sure the Old Families would cave to his control finally.

I had to get my magic under control. Baz needed me. He needed me under control and calm so that I could get him out of this mess. The Mage had said they were getting Baz now. What did that mean?

I was trying to plan how to get Baz out of this mess when I realized the mage stopped talking.

“Simon, are you listening?” he asked.

I must have looked horrified, but the Mage didn’t seem to know why.

“We can practice your testimony before if you’d like. We will focus on that staircase incident. I think that’s the one we can prove the easiest.” He continued.

I took a deep breath, trying to will my magic back. What would Penny do if she were here. What would Baz do?

“Sir.. I think I was wrong about him being a vampire.” I couldn’t tell him that he actually WAS a vampire. I didn’t want him to have even more evidence to use against Baz. “And we’ve been getting on more lately.” I’ll leave out the kissing and boyfriend thing. Take it one step at a time.

The Mage looked at me, his face became hard to read.

“You weren’t wrong. I raided Grimm-Pitch manor last night. His father told me himself.”

“WHAT?” I said, shocked. Malcolm seemed rather uptight and stern, but he did not seem to be the type that would sell out his son.

“Well, there was persuasion involved. A truth spell. I had actually been hoping it would reveal the old families plot, but apparently the only plot Malcolm Grimm was trying to hide was his son’s vampiric tendencies.” The Mage shrugged. “Still, if I rid the old families of Natasha’s son, they will come to heel.”

I shot up from my seat.

“No, No. You can’t. He’s just a boy. He’s my roommate. He’s never hurt anyone.”

The mage looked angry now. I could see the exterior of his composure cracking.

“He hurt you Simon. He’s been hurting you since you were eleven. It was you that wanted this, you that kept telling me every damn chance you got that he was a vampire, that he was evil and plotting and out to kill you.”

Before I could answer there was a knock on the door.

“Sir?” Premal’s voice called.

“Come in.” The Mage’s voice was back to his cold and calculating tone.

Premal entered, looking serious. He looked at me, then back at the mage. “It’s been done.”

The mage nodded and Premal bowed and left.

“What’s been done? What did you do to Baz? Please.”

The Mage looked at me again.

“Simon. What’s going on?” He said almost kindly.

“Baz and I…we.. we have a truce. I care about him.” I said, trying a little honesty in hopes that the mage would lighten his plans.

“A truce?” The mage asked.

“Yes, at the beginning of the year. There was a visiting from his mum. We’ve been working together to find her killer. We’ve been getting on. Please, you can’t hurt him. Please don’t.” As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. I could practically see the mage’s face go from shock to anger.

Then, quick as the anger appeared, it was gone. He had a calm demeanor again.

“Simon. I’m going to need you to stay here while I figure this out. Do need leave this room.”

And he swept out of the room, leaving me alone in his office.

I could hear the door lock behind him.

For a minute I just sat there in shock. Then the pieces started clicking together, like a puzzle. I realized how bad this was. He used a truth spell on Malcolm Grimm to find out what the Old Families were plotting. Even I knew that was illegal without approval from the coven. It was supposed to be done in special circumstances only and during a proper investigation. He found no plot, nothing secret at all, other than that Malcolm was trying to hide that Baz was a vampire.

And Baz. The mages men were “getting him.” Premal saying it was done. Baz was in trouble. The mage wanted him executed. They might kill him.

Penny’s mum is on the coven, she wouldn’t order the execution of an 18-year-old boy, would she? Did Penny tell her we had made peace?

This was bad.

I had to get out. I had to help him.

Just as I was getting up to leave, a bird flew in the window.

“Oy! Simon, SIMON? Are you there?” It was Penny’s voice. From a bird, of all things. Damn that spell was creepy.

“SIMON?” She called again.

“Yes! Pen. I’m here.”

“Oh, thank Crowley. Simon. My mum just messaged me. The coven got a message from the mage calling for an emergency assembly at Watford. They are on there way here. I saw Premal and three of his idiot friends head towards mummers. I waited for them to leave, and they were floating something invisible between them. I could tell something was there on how they were standing and Premal’s ring was glowing.” The bird took a deep breath which sounded so strange coming from a bird.

“I ran up to mummers as soon as they left. Baz wasn’t in there and there were some silver threads on the floor. I think they might have hurt him.”

Silver on the floor. Something floating.

“Where are you?” I asked.

“Outside. I waited until I saw the Mage leave his office to send a bird up.”

“I’m coming your way.” I said, running toward the door.

He locked it, of course. I could probably burst it open if I focus long enough, but there wasn’t time. I ran toward the window, and I could make out Penny’s figure small on the ground below. If only I could fly down to her.

No sooner had that thought entered my mind, that two large wings burst from my back. I gave them an experimental flap before taking off and soaring from the tower. Well that’s helpful.

Penny looks up at me in shock, but I land relatively gracefully next to her.

“Bastard locked the door” I said by way of explanation.

“Float like a butterfly too easy for you, you dramatic git?” she replied. The words were light, but I could hear the seriousness in her tone. Penelope Bunce was preparing for battle.

“Which way did they go?” I asked and she bit her lip.

“The catacombs.”

“Grab on” I said, throwing my arm around Penelope’s waist. We could run, obviously, but Baz was in trouble. As soon as she was holding on, I moved (and probably looked), like a literal bat out of hell. We were at the catacombs in no time flat.

I looked at Penny and we both took off running at the same time. It took everything in my power not to leave Pen behind. I was faster than her, and I had adrenaline coursing through my veins that was nothing like I had ever had before. I felt as though wings were attached to my shoes rather than my back and I could hear Penny panting as she tried to keep up.

I slowed down as we got to a fork in the tunnels, Penny was able to catch up with me. Before I could even express concern as to which way we should go, she twisted her ring hand and cased “ **The things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end!”**

“Harry Potter?” I asked as the spell caused the tunnel on the left to light up as a path.

“Always” She said with a wry smile. “Slow down, I bet we aren’t far now. We need a plan.”

“We grab Baz and we get out.” I said and started to move towards the lite tunnel, but Penny grabbed my arm before I could take off again.

“Si. Don’t you get it?” She said with the horse whisper. “The Mage is planning on getting Baz in front of the coven. Probably to get rid of him and the Pitch family forever. He will have at least the four mages men we saw, plus him. We cannot just waltz in, say ‘sorry this is my vampire boyfriend, may I have him back now?’ and waltz back out.”

“What do you suggest.” Penny frowned.

“You aren’t going to like it.”

**PENELOPE**

My entire plan hinged on Baz not being too injured. If he was hurt, there was a really solid chance that Simon would go off, bury us all in the catacombs and that would be that.

I would lure Premal and as many of the mage’s men away as possible. Tell them mum sent me to find him because she got their early and was cross about waiting in the mage’s office. Simon would make some noise or somehow distract the mage and hopefully tear him away from Baz. Then he would grab Baz and hopefully get him out before the mage got back.

Then we would have to run. For real this time. It was safe to assume the Mage would tell everyone about Baz’s blood drinking habits. Simon’s betrayal would be apparent, as would mine. We would have to disappear for a while.

Plan went to shit though. As soon as I heard the mage, I knew it would never work. It counted on Simon, not… well… being Simon.

We heard them before we saw them.

“WAS IT A SPELL OR YOUR THRALL?” The mage said, voice shaking with anger.

Then a weak response.

“You. Don’t. Control. Him.” Baz’s voice. He sounded exhausted and sick, but still defiant. A slapping sound echoed through the catacombs.

“Simon” I hissed, but it was no use. Simon was running again; I could hear him summoning the sword of mages.

“I’M GOING TO ASK YOU ONE. LAST. TIME.” The Mage said, voice louder as we got closer. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO SIMON.”

And then we were bursting into the open area where Baz was being held.

“ **Get away from him!** ” Simon shouted. It should not have been a spell, but the rules apparently just never apply to Simon, because the Mage, Premal and the other Mages men all shot away from Baz as though they were yanked by inviable ropes around the middle.

Baz looked terrible. The silver was still tying him up, now to a chair. He looked barely conscious, his eyes kept fluttering shut and then he would fight to open them again. He seemed to be trying to look at Simon, but his eyes were unfocused.

Simon immediately began tearing the silver ropes off Baz, ripping through them easy. Baz slumped forward and into Simon’s arms once they were not holding him upright.

“Gave me something. Hard to think.” Baz said and Simon looked to me with a plea in his eyes.

“ **Out with the old in with the new!”** I casted. It should help burn out whatever drug they gave him. He blinked up at me, eyes seeming a little sharper with every passing second.

Before we were able to say anything else, the Mage was back standing near us.

“Simon. You weren’t supposed to leave the office.” He said with a growl. His wand was up and pointing at Baz. “Baz will be presented before the coven regarding his vampire status. I was hoping for a treason charge too, but I suppose you are not going to be as cooperative as I had hoped.” He smiled, but it was more like a grimace.

“Either way, Simon, he must. Hand him over to me and wait for me to find you.”

Simon had helped Baz into a standing position, but still had his arm around him protectively.

“No.” Simon said, bringing the sword of mages up. “No.”

Premal and the other three mages men were looking uncomfortable. Premal and I don’t exactly get on, but I couldn’t imagine he would actually fight me. I couldn’t imagine actually fighting him. Our mother would kill us both.

I looked over at Baz. He was looking better now. I couldn’t tell if Simon was pushing magic into him or it was just because he wasn’t covered in silver.

I pulled his wand out from my knee-high’s and handed it to him. If we are going to fight, he probably needs it.

“Found it on the floor in mummers. It’s how I knew you didn’t go willingly.” I said and he smiled at me. I could hear him cast **get well soon** on himself.

The Mage was speaking again.

“Simon, what is wrong with you? You’ve been asking me to take this seriously for years, and now that I finally do take it seriously you betray me?” He spat the word betray.

“We can’t win this fight, Si” I whispered. If the mage was alone, maybe we could take him. But with four of his men?

“I have an idea” Baz whispered, just as we started to feel Simon’s magic leaking out of him.

“All ears.” I whispered back.

**BAZ**

“Simon, charge me up.” I whispered. Simon looked over at me, and then back at the mage. I knew that look. He was worried I was going to use him to hurt the stupid mage. I had every right to you know, he had me bloody kidnapped, drugged, interrogated. All illegally. But Simon came for me, bloody hero he is.

Simon put his hand on my shoulder, and I grabbed Bunce with one hand. Then I felt his power pour into me. I really hoped the worked. **THERE IS NO PLACE LIKE HOME** I shouted.

Usually the spell allows you to see your home, talk to people that are there, like some giant version of facetime. I was hoping with the sheer nuclear power that was Simon Snow, we would be able to actually get there. You had to be able to picture the place incredibly well to get yourself there, so I focused on my bedroom, right down to the smallest details.

Sure enough, we were in my bedroom. Before Simon let go of me, I shouted, “ **CLOSE THE BORDER** ” and just like that, the catacombs were gone and we were in my childhood bedroom.

Simon let go.

“Did we teleport?” He asked, somewhat confused.

“That’s one way to look at it” I replied.

Simon took a deep breath and then seemed to remember what had just happened. “BAZ. Crowley, Baz, are you alright?” He said, turning towards me, forearms now gripping mine.

I smiled at him. “yes, I’m fine now.”

“I can’t believe he went after you like that.” He seemed in shock. I suppose he never did believe the Mage was evil. My wonderful naïve idiot.

“I’m just glad it wasn’t you who told him.” I said. I thought it was for a second there, but then why come in and save me at all? Even if he trusted the mage, he knew what had happened to Nico. He would have known what would happen to me if the Mage found out. My stomach turned. The mage knows now. I can’t go back to Watford. I won’t graduate from my mother’s school.

Simon’s eyes went wide. He was still holding my forearms. “He spelled your dad. That’s how he knew.”

It took every ounce of power I had, but I tore my arms away from Simon and ran towards the door. I had to find my father and see that he was alright. I sprinted from the room, Bunce and Simon not far behind.

I almost crashed into Daphne.

“BASILTON!” She screamed, sounding both startled but also relieved. She pulled me into a hug. “Oh, I’m so glad your safe. Your father is at the school now trying to find you.” Then she looked at Penny and Simon. Simon’s wings were still on full display.

“Let me have Vera bring some tea and scones. I’ll let Malcolm know you are safe and meet you in the library.” Ever the perfect host, Daphne is. Ignored the wings, ignored the state of us.

With nothing else to do, and the way Simon lit up at the mention of scones, it seemed as though waiting in the library was our best hope, so I led the way. Penny immediately started searching the shelves, pulling a few titles.

“We might be here awhile.” Penny said, when Simon looked at her questioningly. “Might as well read a couple from the Pitch collection. Even the Watford library doesn’t have these.”

I felt a little shaky and sat down in my favorite armchair. The last few hours catching up with me. I was kidnapped by the mage. He knows I’m a vampire. He hurt me and didn’t give a damn about the fact that I’m a student. Simon Snow stood up to him and saved me. They might still strike my name. I think I might be sick.

Simon came over and placed his hands on my shoulders. It’s like he knew I was panicking. “I got you, Baz. No one is going to hurt you. I won’t leave you again.” He said solemnly, like a prayer.

Still when Daphne came in his hands shot away from me as if he were being burned. She sat down in an armchair across from me.

“Are you alright, Basilton?” She said, concerned.

“Fine enough” I replied. Simon looked over at me, and his right wing spread out slightly as if to try and wrap around me. I wonder if he did that on purpose or if it was unconscious.

“Your father is on his way home.” She started before turning to Penny. “He’s with Mitali.”

“And the Mage?” Simon asked.

“In custody. For using an illegal spell on Malcolm Grimm without express cause and permission from the Coven. Malcolm went to Mitali the second he was able to shake the spell. He knew that the Mage would go after you. He knew he needed to tell Mitali what had happened.” She paused and took a deep breath. “They’ve also charged the Mage with kidnapping, for taking Basilton into his custody. Mitali is considering adding a treason charge. She believes that the decision to take Basilton was meant to incite violence between the old families and the coven members who supported the Mage.”

We all looked at each other. Sometimes I think Penny and Simon forget just how powerful Penny’s mum is. I don’t forget. For my father to go to her, he must have been really afraid for me. He always said she was exceptionally powerful. Between Premal and Penny’s loyalty to Simon, I had assumed Mitali was in lockstep with the Mage. It is only recently I learned she isn’t.

There was silence for a little while. My vampirism is the elephant in the room. Daphne doesn’t know that Simon and Penny know, and let’s face it. It’s not like my family talks clearly about it either.

“Premal and his friends?” Penny asked.

Daphne frowned. My understanding is they are likely to be released in exchange for their testimony against the Mage.

“Released?” I choked out. I know Premal is Penny’s brother, but they tortured me for Crowley’s sake.

I did not get a chance to say much more because my father chose that moment to burst into the room.

**SIMON**

Baz was shaken. That much was obvious to me. He kept glancing around, fingers clasping and then unclasping his wand. I can’t believe I left him. I can’t believe the Mage did this to him. I was so angry that if I dwelled on it too long I could feel my magic start to bubble around me.

I always thought I was on the good side. I was on the side of fighting the humdrum, saving the day, getting the girl (or guy, I guess). Not the side that kidnapped and hurt students.

When the door opened and Baz’s dad and Penny’s mum burst in, I instinctively stepped in front of Baz. It wasn’t necessary. In a rare show of emotion, Baz stepped towards his dad at the same time his dad took two huge steps across the library and wrapped Baz in his arms. Baz seemed uncomfortable for a second, but then he closed his eyes and leaned into it. Daphne had a small smile on her face.

Penny’s mum looked over towards her and motioned for Penny to come to her. Penny seemed to hesitate, but then moved toward her as well. She put her arm around Penny pulled her into a one-armed hug.

“Mum..” Penny started, but Penny’s mum wasn’t looking at her. She was looking at Baz and his father. I moved before I realized what I was doing.

“You can’t take him.” I said, standing in between Penny’s mum and Baz. “I won’t let you. I don’t care. I won’t.”

“Simon Snow. Relax.” Mitali Bunce replied, absolutely no nonsense and I felt my actual tail literally go between my legs.

Mitali looked at all of us.

“Davy is no longer the Mage. He will stand trial for kidnapping, using illegal spells, inciting and treason. Since the information regarding Basilton Pitches vampirism was uncovered by illegal means it with be ix-nayed. Davy will never be able to speak of it. His four followers, including Premal will have the information removed from their memories. They have all agreed to have it done. It is part of their cooperation agreement.”

She turned to Baz.

“Premal is my son, but I want you to know that had nothing to do with my decision to offer immunity for their testimony. I believe that Davy intended to start a war between his supporters and the old families. Testimony from you alone would not have been sufficient to convince his supporters of his crimes.” She said, facing Baz, speaking slowly.

Baz looked uncomfortable, but then then I realized there were tears coming from his eyes. He was shaking a little.

“He…” Baz seemed to be struggling for composure. I couldn’t help it. I moved to his side and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me. He took a deep breath.

“I’ll respect the coven’s decision. I understand.” Baz said, voice clipped and sad. I knew he meant that, but I also knew he was deeply hurt.

Mitali Bunce nodded as if she knew that while Baz might understand, he didn’t agree with her choice.

“Very well. I’ll be off. I need to alert the other coven members of the upcoming trial. Watford needs a new headmaster. The world of mages needs a mage. The humdrum will need defeating.” She looked at me.

“It’s no secret that Davy and I disagreed first and foremost on his treatment of you. Putting saving the world on the shoulders of a child and letting that child battle dark creatures for him seemed completely sociopathic. But I understand the prophecy. I understand that you may be the one to fight him. I hope you will work with the coven and we can support you anyway we can.”

It be nice, to actually have an adult looking out for me, protect me, try to help me rather than use me as means to an end.

“Penny” she said. Penny looked hesitant, but I nodded, as did Baz. So Penny followed her mum out of the room, waving good-bye to me and Baz.

“See you back at Watford.” She said before following her mum out the door.

Baz’s dad looked at both of us.

“Mitali said you could head back to Watford whenever you are ready. Why don’t you wash up. We will have dinner and we can discuss your return.” He said. Then he looked at me. “Mr. Snow, you are welcome to stay as long as you need. The house of Grimm owes you a debt.”

He gave Baz another long look and then left the room, Daphne behind him.

Leaving just Baz and I.

“Alright, Baz?” I asked after a few minutes.

He looked back at me for a moment and then smiled.

“No. But with your help. I will be.”

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I love hearing your thoughts so let me know.
> 
> Also check me out on my new Instagram page: acciojd


End file.
